


[podfic] Cute Chocobo Boy (CCB for short)

by Annapods



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Noctis, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: For his twentieth birthday, all Noctis wanted to do was to go on a road trip with his best friends to celebrate properly.Somehow he ends with a massive crush on the guy who took care of the Chocobos. He doesn't even know his name. Thus, his journey crushing on Cute Chocobo Boy (CCB for short) begins.Written byCrosspolination.





	[podfic] Cute Chocobo Boy (CCB for short)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cute chocobo boy (ccb for short)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474359) by [crosspolination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspolination/pseuds/crosspolination). 



> Pretty sure I got chocobo/chocobro and Ignis/Noctis mixed up a bunch of time but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also, lemon rating stickers!!!

 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ccbccbfs) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dzfeayd7llyfgfd/%5BFFXV%5D%20Cute%20Chocobo%20Boy%20%28CCB%20for%20short%29.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dzfeayd7llyfgfd/%5BFFXV%5D%20Cute%20Chocobo%20Boy%20%28CCB%20for%20short%29.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

Thanks to Crosspolination for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
